Crystal Ending A Steven Universe Fan made ending
by Captain Gloom
Summary: My vision of an end for Steven Universe. It's just a Fan Fiction. I felt like writing, and this idea popped into my head, so I wrote.
1. Chapter 1 Space train

Greetings everyone!

So, this is my envisioning of an final confrontation for Steven Universe. I hope you all like it!

The first thing Greg noticed when he opened his eyes was the colour yellow. The next thing he noticed was the hammering pain in the centre of his head. He sat up from the spot he had been lying in for the last few hours. Noticing the sweat that caked his entire body while he did it, he waited for the pain to subside. During that time, he tried to recall what had happened over the last few days.

The Crystal Gems had pushed it too much, and Yellow Diamond decided to payed them a personal visit. Like so long ago, a body part descended from the sky. This time, a great yellow arm instead of a green hand. Instead of a lime green soaking the entirety of Beach City, it was a golden yellow like the sun set had decided to stay. However, that is where the differences ended, almost. The citizens of Beach City were evacuated, but Greg decided to stay this time, and help his son save the world. It must be said that the Crystal Gems tried their hardest to fight back against the Home World gems, but they never stood a chance. One by one they were defeated, and taken on board the ship. Greg over heard one of the gems saying that they would be taken to Home World and be 'made an example'. Now Greg was fine with hiding during this battle. He wasn't really a fighter. What he wasn't fine with, however, was being found after the fight was done. They grabbed him and took him into the arm, kicking and screaming, until one of them had enough, hit him on the head, and he blacked out.

Greg stood up and got a better look at his surroundings. The cell was small, around the size of half a normal jail cell. How Greg knew how big a jail cell was, was a different story for a different day. His attention was caught when one of the walls flickered a little. He turned and stared at it for a while, until he realised that it wasn't a wall, but was in fact some sort of yellow energy field. Steven and told him of the energy fields he had encountered on Peridot's ship when he was captured, and how he could walk through them.

Hesitant, Greg shuffled closer to the field, raising his arm slowly to touch it. Just millimetres before the tips of his fingers hit it he recoiled and cradled his arm, imagining the possibility of the pain he could feel from this. He sat back down and tried to think of a way to test if the field would hurt him. Several minutes passed like this, until he took off one of his thongs (Flip flops), and threw it at the wall of yellow energy. To his surprise, it soared through the air, touched the field, and kept going, coming out the other side only a little slower than it entered, and intact.

Analysing this damning evidence, Greg took a few steps back, then charged forward, his right arm raised like a shield to protect himself, expecting to bounce off the wall and onto his butt. To his surprise and shock, he kept moving through the field, lost his footing, fell forward, pivoted 180 degrees in the air, and landed on his butt, staring into the cell he had just inhabited. It seemed Home World didn't get the memo on these fields and their effects on humans, Greg thought to himself, before he grabbed his reunited his foot with his thong and snuck off to find Steven.

It didn't take him long to find his son, as his prison was right next to Greg's own. The design of it however, was different. Instead of a normal cell, it was a pinkish red crystal that enveloped Steven, like a fly in amber. Greg noticed the three other crystals that lined the wall next to Steven's, and inside of each Greg saw similar shapes. The furthest one away had a rather large shape with a square head, the next seemed like a dwarf with long hair, and the final one looked like a stick figure.

Greg tried to free Steven and the Crystal Gems. He tried breaking the crystal, finding a mechanism or computer to free them, but the crystals couldn't be broken, and there were no computer terminals nearby, but even if there was, Greg was sure he wouldn't have a clue how to use them. Eventually, he concluded he had to find something else to do to help the Crystal Gems escape, so he said goodbye to his son, and ran down the nearest corridor.

It was around about Greg's fifth step that he realised that he hadn't seen any guards since he escaped. He stopped, and stood against the left wall. He tried to think of reasons why it would be that his cell and the crystals would be unguarded, until he heard a march of footsteps. He tried to find a place to hide, he really did, but there was just nowhere he could go. The group of amethysts were upon him in seconds, and they loomed over him.

"Well well well, it seems we have an escape attempt." The closest one said. She seemed to be the leader of the group. "What do you all think? Should we throw him off the ship? He isn't of any use anyway."

The group laughed, sinisterly and quietly. Greg couldn't be more horrified, his mouth almost hitting the floor, until something strange happened. The laughing of the Amethysts grew higher pitch, and the dark smiles grew less so, until they were all giggling like school girls.

"Man, we got you again!" The leader said, wiping the tears from her eyes then folding her arms. "8XM said it would be easy, but she never said it would be _this_ easy!"

Greg stuttered for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. He had so many questions, and so little time. "How… how did you all get away from the Human Zoo?"

The leader snorted and glanced back at a few of the others, like they were remembering a prank they had pulled. "Well, since you guys left, we'd pretty much been in charge around the zoo. Holy Blue couldn't do a thing to us. We decided we wanted out of the zoo, so we forced her to recommend us to guard more important things, and we ended up here! What are the chances, am I right?" The group burst out laughing again for a few seconds, before it died down and things got serious. The leader knelt a bit to get level with Greg, but was still a bit taller than he was.

"Listen, the group and I have been talking. We're sick of being treated like nothing. We're going to help you get your friends and get out of here. If you follow the corridor, you'll find an unguarded room full of the weapons your rebel friends used to fight. Get them then come back, we'll set them free, don't worry." The Famethyst rushed past Greg towards the crystal prisons, and Greg went the other way, running as fast as his 'experienced' legs could take him. A few moments before he got to the storage room, he spied a diverging pathway leading right. He slowed and stopped by the edge, peering out this new corridor while he got his breath back. He noticed tubes and wires of some kind running down the corridor hanging from the roof. At the end of the hallway, Greg could spot what appeared to be something like a power source. He made a mental note of this, and made his way to the storage room. It was still unguarded when he got there surprisingly. He noticed a shape inside, it stuck out from the yellow of the rest of the room. It part of a pink cylinder, the rest hidden behind some other equipment, including a large pink sword. Greg hurried to it, and brushed off the bits and pieces from it. It was Rose's laser light cannon.

During the fight with the invading Home World gems, the Crystal Gems attempted to use it, but couldn't activate it before they were over run and captured. It was damaged, but still looked operational, as far as Greg could tell. The hinges were completely gone, and there were cuts and dents along the barrel. It had seen better days. Greg pondered bringing it with him, it was surely a bit lighter now, but it wasn't what he was looking for, and would take too much time to carry out of the room, so Greg settled for grabbing Rose's Sword, still in its scabbard, and rushed out of the room to find the Famethyst, and find them he did.

They were being destroyed. The rest of the guards have figured out that the Famethyst were traitor, and engaging them in combat. Gauntlets swung, whips cracked, spears spun. Greg stood against a wall in the corridor to the storage room, observing the fight. These home world gems seemed to be the best of the best. They wore, or seemed to wear, heavy armour, with reflective black visors which showed the Famethysts' own scared faces right back at them. They were ruthless too, systematically poofing and shattering the traitorous Amethysts almost like clockwork. The leader of the Famethyst spotted Greg.

"Run! We'll get the Crystal Gems free! Don't worr-". She was cut off by the sound of her own gem cracking and breaking, the spear that skewered her retracted, and her form dissipated. Greg bolted back down the corridor, adrenaline pumping through his system. He glided down the hallway of yellow, glanced down the path to his right, thankful that there were no guards to the power source. He quickly entered the storage room, and without saying anything, and with two movements got the light cannon onto his back. He walked back out, straining under the immense weight. He could feel the damage being done to his spine, but if his plan worked, he wouldn't have to worry about that. As he walked he had time to think about what he was doing. 'What _am_ I doing?' he thought. He ran ideas, concepts and facts through his head to keep his mind off the pain. Steven had survived a space ship crash before, and he was a lot stronger now. The chance of him being freed from, say, an explosion in a power source would be pretty high, if he wasn't freed by the Famethyst already. He turned left and the heat hit him.

This room was a lot hotter than anywhere else on the ship. His walking slowed, until he was satisfied that if he dropped the cannon, it'd have a clear shot at the now completely visible, and very obvious power core thing. He dropped the laser light cannon as softly as he could. It landed on the ground, barely missing his foot with a loud clank. It was at that moment that Greg's legs gave in, and he collapsed onto the shaft of the laser. Tears filled his eyes as the sounds of the distance fight were caught in his ear. He hoped, he hoped harder than he ever had before that the light cannon would hear him and work for him. He closed his eyes and thought of Rose, his love, and whispered. "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs."

At first, nothing happened. Greg raise his head and looked around, the tears growing. The ground started to vibrate, and a strong pink light started to shine from inside the laser light cannon. It began to open, and hum. Greg could hear the sounds of feet marching, and he glanced back, seeing the home world guards marching towards him, but he smiled confidently. He was on a space train to the cosmos, and it was a one-way ticket. The cannon fired, Greg and the guards were consumed by the explosion. His last thought was of the space train, of himself riding it, riding it to Rose.


	2. Chapter 2 Drowning with no relief

Isolation can be a harrowing thing, alone with your thoughts, cut off from the rest of the world, it's bad. However, there is something worse. Isolation, with pain. A constant suffering that can't be relieved, can't be removed. That is how Steven felt, trapped in that pink crystal. He couldn't breathe, you see, and while his human body screamed at him for oxygen, his gem supplied him with what he needed to survive, though his brain didn't get that memo. He was in constant pain, like he was drowning with no relief in sight. Not that he could see, he'd screwed his eyes shut before he was trapped here. His ears on the other hand could do their job, sort of. Muffled sound is better than none. He couldn't hear much at first, the silence was always being cut by the need to breathe in. Then, all at once, he heard things, yells, weapons clashing, gems poofing, all muffled by the crystal. He tried his hardest to wonder what was going on, but his thoughts couldn't get through the walls of pain in his brain, he couldn't form concepts or theories. He was panicking now, not knowing what was out there, until something made his stomach lurch.

The explosion shook him to the very core, but the crystal held. He felt it begin to slide back, the sounds of the floor scrapping the pink prison took over his entire body. Then it stopped, and he was falling.

Steven could barely keep his thoughts together as he plummeted. He knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't break free, he couldn't summon his shield. He was helpless and still in pain. Fear and sorrow flooded him, threatening to drown him, but a thump on the crystal threw him a life vest. There was another, and another, getting louder and louder, then it happened. The entire top half of the crystal broke off, and air rushed against his face. He breathed in deep and held, keeping the long-lost companion as close to him as he could, then released. A gloved hand grabbed him and pulled him free from the rest of the crystal, which fell away. A familiar, strong voice was a welcome change to the silence and muffled sounds Steven had been hearing.

"Take deep breaths. You're ok." It was Garnet, freed from her own crystal, and hugging Steven as they fell. It was hard for Steven to see at first, his eyes had been shut for so long. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the hell his was falling through. It was dark, but it was easy to see that pieces of the ship were falling around them, some were burning, along with bits of shattered gems, some of which were also burning. Above, the yellow arm, Yellow Diamond's ship was trying its hardest to break the atmosphere, shaking a fist at the stars, but the damage was too much. The thrusters sputtered, smoke escaped a few, then it began to slowly fall. The hand opening, as if to try and grab space. From somewhere Steven couldn't see, he heard a screech, almost like a bird. But it wasn't a bird, it was Pearl. She was half out of her own crystal prison and was trying to free Amethyst, who was still encased fully, by hitting it with the non-pointy end of her spear.

They kept falling and falling, until with a smash, Amethyst was free. Without a word, the three crystal gems acted. Amethyst glided over to Steven and shapeshifted into a parachute. Pearl grabbed onto Garnet, and used her powers to move the nearby clouds into the purple parachute, slowing it down a little. Garnet acted as harness, keeping Steven from falling out. The rubble from the ship sped up, and fell fast towards the ocean below them. The smell of which was faint in Steven's nose.

"Steven, try to float!" Garnet asked. There was stern, but care in her voice, like a mother. Steven opened his eyes a bit more, realising.

"Where's dad?" Steven asked. "Where's dad? We need to find him!"

The Crystal gems looked to each other, then back to Steven. Pearl broke off from the group and disappeared into the night sky. Steven closed his eyes, and tried to think of happy thoughts. The beach, donuts, the Crystal Gems, his dad. He kept trying, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept him from happiness. They kept falling, the dark ocean below them getting clearer, bits of debris already floating on the surface. There was a shout of surprise from about Steven, and the parachute veered off to the left, causing Garnet to hold Steven a bit tighter. Steven was about to ask what was wrong, when a massive yellow cylinder rushed past them, towards the ocean below. Now that he was looking, he noticed, not too far in the distance, lights. More specifically, the lights of Beach City. Steven turned his head as best he could to look up at the Amethyst parachute and yelled.

"Amethyst, get us to Beach City!" The head of Amethyst was protruding from the parachute, like a blob that attached itself. She rolled her eyes and her head a little.

"As you wi-". She was cut off by the sound of an immense splash, as if Alexandrite had done a bomb dive. It seems Yellow Diamond's ship finally hit the water. A large wall of water erupted from the impact site, rushing off in all directions. Ocean spray hit Steven in the face, which surprised him, since they were quite high in the sky. He felt forwards pull, and ocean below started to move back. The Amethyst parachute was moving towards Beach City.

After a few minutes of watching the wave continue to move at almost the same speed as they were, Steven felt something hit Amethyst, who cried out in shock. Pearl appeared, and slid down one of the lines which clung to Garnets' shoulders. She wore a face that Steven had seen before on her. It was pain, it was sorrow. He didn't have to ask, he already knew. Greg was dead. Those three words echoed in Steven's mind, again and again, getting louder and louder. He felt his insides twist and turn, his eyes waters, and full on streams of tears began to flow. He cried. He cried and cried the whole way back to Beach city. He thought of all the memories he had with his dad, the water fights, the watermelon eating contests, Beachapalooza, and so many other. Greg was dead.

Pearl snapped Steven out of his deep thoughts of his father with a sound. It wasn't exactly fear, it wasn't shock or sadness, it was like a mix of all three, all in a second. Steven raised his head, and tried his hardest to see through the thick tears in his eyes. He had to wipe them away, and almost missed it. The wave, it had passed them. It had shrunk a bit, but was still larger than any wave that had ever hit Beach City before. It hit the sand and kept going. The sounds of screams could be heard as citizens ran. The wall of water kept moving, hitting the first row of shops and buildings, knocking them over like playing cards. It hit the second and fell, it became a floor of water, still moving. It hit the third, then it was at its limit. It stayed there for a while, the pieces of the destroyed buildings swirling in dark and now quite dirty water.

It took another half an hour before they reach to ground, thanks to Pearl and the clouds she moved, they touched beach instead of water. Garnet let go of Steven as they touched down, and Steven fell to his knees. The tears hadn't stopped. The gut wrenching feeling he felt hadn't stopped. He heard footsteps, and looked up. Standing there in front of him was the Crystal Temps. Connie was wearing her training outfit, Lapis, Peridot, and pumpkin were standing behind her.

"I'm so sorry! We came as fast as we could!" Connie exclaimed. She held Rose's sword in one hand, and held out her other to help Steven up. He was about to say something, when Garnet shouted an alert. Steve turned to the edge of the beach, where the waves were rolling back, and a figure lay there, slowly crawling forward. It was one of the Quartz guards. She breathed heavily, then slowly stood. Her gem was on her right shoulder, which glowed as she summoned her weapon, a spear not too different from pearl's. She put herself in a fighting stance, low, with her legs apart. It seemed she knew the odds were against her, through the frown that could be seen below her dark visor. Just as it seemed a fight would break out, more figures crawled from the foaming waves. They were Quartz guards too, along with one large gem. Yellow Diamond rose, and observed her surroundings. When she saw the Crystal Gems standing there, her eyes narrowed, her mouth turned into a slightly tense frown.

"Guards, shatter them all."


	3. Chapter 3 Slice cleanly

Greetings everyone!

Thank you all so much for the support and reviews of my story! It baffles me how many people have read it. I thought this might be my last story, since no one seemed interested in what I write, but now I'm thinking that I might do a few more in the future, with the same style and similar themes. Thank you all again for reading, please tell me in a review what I can do to improve, no matter how harsh it may sound.

Also, I'm trying to make a unique title for this FanFiction, so it's not "Fan Made ending", but I can't think of anything, do any of you have any ideas? Please let me know!

Have a great day, and get ready to feel!

Lapis was the first to be shattered. A quartz guard silently washed up behind them, and identified her as the most powerful. She didn't even had time to scream. It was through Garnet's quick reflexes that the guard couldn't take anyone else out. Amethyst and Pearl were already charging at the guards around Yellow D's feet, who were charging as well. One of the Home World gems broke off from the rest to try and flank, but Steven and Connie were there, Connie slashing with Rose's sword, Steven blocking any attacks they tried. Within a minute, the guard was reduced to a gem on the beach. Peridot was kneeling over Lapis's broken gem, staring at it. She was out of the fight, at least for now.

There were five Quartz warriors in total. Two were poofed already, one by Steven and Connie, the other, the one that shattered Lapis, by Garnet. The remaining three formed a triangle shape, two in front, one at the back. It was an obvious trap, a trap that the inexperienced in fighting enemies that had tactics would fall for. Amethyst rushed in, and got caught in the triangle, attacked from three angles. She managed to block and dodge two, but got sliced in two, at the hips, by the war-axe of the third.

This set Pearl, Garnet, Steven and Connie off. All four of them charged, but they were too late. Almost as if it was in slow motion, the foot of the Quartz at the back came down, and cracked Amethyst's gem and indented it into the sand. The foot raise, preparing to strike again. The two warriors up front were defending, blocking and parrying all the frantic attacks of the remaining Crystal Gems.

A pale purple light began to shine from Amethyst's gem, and it slowly raised from the ground, leaving an imprint in the sand. It got to about the height of Steven, before it was smacked back down with the Quartz soldier's war axe, cracking it further. It now threatened to break on its own, the cut was so deep that a breeze could finish it off. Pearl yelled, and went into advanced mode. She twisted, she rolled, she stabbed one of the defending Quartzes through the back of the head, and she kept moving forward, not waiting for the sound of her opponent losing her form. She reached out to grab Amethyst, to hold her and keep her safe from all harm, but she was stopped by a kick in the head. She went flying to the left, and hit the rock face. Slowly, she fell down it, grunting and yelling as she did. With a thud, she hit the ground. She looked up, just in time to see that war-axe slice cleanly through Amethyst.

Steven, Garnet, and Connie were having difficulty with the other defending Quartz warrior. She was quick, she ducked, she dodged, she kicked. With her curved dagger, she attempted to slice, and to stab, but Steven's shield and Garnet's gauntlets weren't giving her any openings. All three of the Crystal Gems had seen Amethyst's demise, but they couldn't stop. They couldn't grieve. They had to keep fighting. Steven's insiders were twisted tighter than they had ever been before, and ever would again. For now, he focused on the fight, keeping his remaining friends and family safe, and waiting for the enemy to slip up.

The enemy slipped up. She had tried to slide between Garnet's legs, but the sand caused her to stop moving at Garnet's feet. She couldn't do anything as those massive fists slammed into her head, which would have caved it in if she wasn't made of light. Without pausing or missing a beat, the three moved to the last of the three, who had taken a defensive stance, preparing to parry with her war-axe. Just before Garnet could reach her, the soldier cried out in shock, dropped her axe, and grabbed her left side. Steven could barely see it, but ne noticed something sticking out of it. The Quartz guard poofed, revealing the object. It was a piece of Yellow Diamond's ship, a long, sharp piece. Steven, Connie, and Garnet looked back, and saw Peridot. She was furious, more furious than she had ever been before. Wreckage from the ship raised out of the water, and began to circle around her. Steven was about to move in to comfort her, when he heard a loud sigh from behind him, and a voice.

"If you have to do something, you have to do it your-SELF" Garnet was sent flying into the air over the ocean. In her place was a massive yellow booted foot. Steven and Connie turned, then quickly back off to avoid another kick. Yellow Diamond stood there, anger in her eyes. Her gem began to glow in her chest, a bright yellow that Steven had to shield his eyes from. From her gem, Yellow Diamond pulled the biggest sword Steven and Connie had ever seen. It rested on the giant yellow woman's shoulder for a moment, before she held it like a shield, and bits of yellow metal bounced off it. Behind them, Steven and Connie could hear Peridot in a rage. Screaming about her hatred of Home World, and of Yellow Diamond. When she ran out of ammunition, she fell to her knees again, and started crying, muttering of Lapis, and all the things she'd wished she'd said, the things she wished she'd done, and the future she'd wished for with her. (This can be interpreted as the Lapidot ship or as friends, your choice.) Before Steven or Connie could move, Yellow Diamond was above them, sword raised, and ready to take them both out in a single swipe. They both froze, and braced for the attack that would most certainly be their end.

In the dark silence, Steven and Connie waited. They waited to hear the swipe of the massive blade, the pain as they were cut in half, and the feeling of death. None of these things happened. Instead, there was a roar, a panicked yell, and the sound of a giant falling. The two children opened their eyes, to the sight of Yellow Diamond on the ground, trying to recover. They looked back, and on the top of the cliff, there was a pink lion. It's white eyes seemed to glow in the moon light, its mane flowed with the wind, and it looked angry. It jumped, and fell gracefully. It touched down on the sand with a soft tap, and looked at Steven and Connie, expectantly. Steven and Connie looked each other in the eye, knowing what needed to be done. They came closer together, and fused.

Stevonnie opened their eyes. It assessed the situation, and hoped onto lion. There were rumbles, as Yellow Diamond got to her feet. When she saw the fusion before her, she looked disgusted. She was about to lunge forward when a light hit her. It was accompanied by the sound of rotor blades running at high speeds. The helicopter had moved in from Beach City, a news helicopter, to be more specific. It was reporting on the tsunami that had hit the small coastal town, when it noticed the fight going on with the massive woman, so it turned on its spotlight, and shone it, making Yellow Diamond flinch. It was all lion and Stevonnie needed. Lion raced forward, between the diamonds legs. Stevonnie swung hard with Rose's sword, it hit the ankle, but failed to cut. They kept moving, dodging Yellow's frantic kicks and leg movements. Stevonnie noted where Peridot was, she was sitting cross legged not too far away with her eyes closed, and strain on her face. Stevonnie couldn't waste any time wondering what she was doings, because she was leaning to dodge a swipe of Yellow's hand. Lion made a quick U-turn, and lunged. With a roar, pink rings hit Yellow in the back of her left knee, making her fall to a kneeling stance. Lion raced up her leg, up her back, Stevonnie holding on for dear life. Lion kept running up, till he reached her head, then kept going. He leaped off her face into the air. Stevonnie let go of lion and readied the butt of its blade. Yellow Diamond tried to raise an arm to defend herself, but she couldn't stop Stevonnie from slamming the end of Rose's sword against her chest, directly on her gem. It was a sickening thud, which made every other sound seem far away. Stevonnie fell to the sand, and looked up to the Home World leader's chest. Her gem was still in one piece, and with no cracks or scars. With a laugh, Yellow Diamond got to her feet.

"It's over. You've lo-" She was cut off by a massive rumble, which made her loose her balance and almost fall over. The ocean surface began to move, and a massive object began to rise, like a statue being erect. The main wreckage of Yellow Diamond's ship stood there, like a corpse's lost limb. Three fingers were gone, almost all of the hull was breached, or just plain gone. There was a yell from behind Stevonnie. Peridot was screaming in pain. Still sitting cross legged, still had her eyes closed. (Simulated?) sweat was rolling down her face, and her mouth was wide open. Steven wanted to go see if she was ok, but Connie reminded him of the enemy on the battlefield. Yellow Diamond was looking at her ruined ship, her eyes and mouth wide. Peridot screamed again, and the arm began to fall forwards. Yellow Diamond didn't even get out of the way. Not that she would have been able to in time. Lion grabbed Peridot and rushed to Stevonnie, who bubbled them all, as the palm came crashing down on them.


	4. Chapter 4 Pure fear

-Greetings everyone!

Wow, it's sure been a blast making this story for you all. I'm so happy you all liked it. After this is published, I'm going to take a break from writing Fan Fictions and focus on my studies. I've written two others if you want to read them, they're quite similar in style. Keep an eye on my profile if you want to see more in the future. Again, thank you all so much for reading this. I never thought these ideas would escape my mind. I'm glad they did.

"Hey shtoo-ball"

Steven jolted to consciousness, breathing heavily. He franticly looked around for Connie, for Lion, for Peridot, but all around him was clouds. His breathing slowed down a bit, and he got a better idea of where he was. The clouds were pink, and they went as far as the eye could see. Standing in front of him was a man. His hair was long, yet he had a bald patch, his beard was a dark beige, and surrounded his mouth. He wore a white tank top, and grey shorts. He had tan lines that didn't match the clothes he was wearing. He was Greg, he was Steven's dad, alive.

"D-Dad!" Steven yelled, got up and hugged his father, tighter than he ever had before. "I had a horrible dream! You died, an-and Amethyst, and Lapis. I'm so glad you're ok!"

Steven began to cry tears of joy, not caring about his father's silence. He heard steps behind him, and a calm, caring woman's voice made his insides twist, which was now becoming a normal occurrence. "I'm afraid that wasn't a dream, Steven."

Rose Quartz stood there, as beautiful as she always was. She wore the same white dress that Steven had seen her wear every time he'd seen her before, in the video tape, in the painting, and in her Room when he asked to see her. The look on her face was one of concern, the concern of a plan not going right. "It's not your time yet Steven, you can't join us now. You have to go back, you have to go back and end it."

"Go back? Go Back where?" Steven asked. He already knew the answer, it was obvious.

"To the land of the living" said Lapis, who walked out from behind Rose. She was identical to how she was when she died. The same hair, the same clothes, but she seemed happier than before, like all the troubles had been lifted from her shoulders. From Rose's other side, Amethyst walked out. She too seemed to be happier than she was when she was alive. "Hey dude. Tell Pearl it'll be all right. She's not taking my death very well. Heh, never thought I'd be saying those words."

Steven was in tears by now. He was surrounded by his dead friends and family, and he had to leave them. The light began to fade, everyone around him began to fade too. Steven tried to reach out and grab them, any of them, but his hand passed right through them, like ghosts. He felt weak, and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, so he fell to his hands and knees. In the distance, he saw something he was sure he was wasn't seeing properly. A giant pink woman, looking right at him. Steven's arms gave out and he fell through the ground, and into the pitch black.

"Steven! Steven, wake up!" Steven awoke slowly, he felt like he had been drained of all his energy. It was dark, but a few rays of moonlight were coming through cracks in the ceiling above him. He was in Connie's arms, she looked down at him with teary eyes. "You had no heartbeat. I thought you were dead."

She squeezed him in a hug, and Steven hugged back. While they were, Steven got a better look at where they were. It was some sort of control room, or a throne room, judging by the massive yellow chair in the middle, several smaller chairs around the walls, and broken monitors at each of them. Steven and Connie were at the foot of the giant throne, the floor around them was broken, and sand seeped through. "Connie, what happened?"

Connie released Steven from the hug, and looked him in the eye, both her and Steven were still crying. "When the ship fell, you got us all in your bubble, and we broke through to here, but the bubble burst, and a piece of the ship hit you in the head, so hard that you were technically dead for a while. Luckily, I remembered my first aid training, so I was able to bring you back."

Steven put his hand to his head, and almost gasped at the wetness he felt. He brought his hand back, and looked at the liquid, it was blood. There was a groan from behind Steven, and he looked to the source. Lion was curled up, sleeping, hugging a small green and yellow thing. Peridot groaned again, causing Lion to let go of her and roll over. "Peridot, are you ok?"

"I… I think I just need a minute." Peridot replied.

"You said that thirty minutes ago…" Connie replied. She seemed worried.

"I did? I guess I'm losing track of the time." Peridot crawled over to Steven, barely able to keep herself up. "I can't… I can't hold me form….."

Now, normal poofing was quick, loud, and quite like a gust of wind. How Peridot poofed, there in the throne room, was quite different to the norm. First, she seemed to pass out, or as close as a gem could get to it, then her whole body began to become pale, and kept going till she was whites and greys. Then, she became less solid, she melted, essentially. When Peridot could no longer be identified apart from her gem, the puddle disappeared a tiny puff. This was how a gem that strained themselves too hard poofs.

For the longest time, Steven just sat there, Peridot's gem pressed against his chest, tears rolling down his face, Connie sitting beside him, trying her best to comfort him. Steven was about to stand up, when he heard something, something fast, something loud, something sounding like-

Yellow Diamond smashed through the ceiling, and swung her massive sword as she fell, which only just missed Steven's head, thanks to Connie moving him at the lasts second. Steven was on his back, looking up at Yellow Diamond. Her hand that wasn't holding her sword was clutching her chest. Between her fingers, Steven could see as clear as day that her gem was cracked deep. He lept to his feet and ran. Connie was hiding behind the throne, reaching out to take his hand. Lion was nowhere to be seen. Steven raised his own arm, and jumped forward, and colliding with Connie, narrowly dodging another swipe of Yellow Diamond's sword.

Stevonnie stood up from the throne, and spotted lion on the other side of the room, where the wall had caved in, revealing the cliff face. Light trickled down from the crack between the ship and the cliff face. A way out. Stevonnie lunged forward, tried to block a swing of Yellow Diamond's sword with Rose's, but the force was too great, and Stevonnie was sent flying. They smacked against a section of wall that had buckled and bent inwards. Stevonnie got to their feet and kept running. They thought that if they could get outside, they could have the home ground advantage. Stevonnie reached the caved in wall, and inspected the crack above. It wasn't very big, Stevonnie thought it would only just be big enough for them to crawl through. They climbed up as much as they could, but a large hand wrapped around, pulled them back, and threw Stevonnie across the room.

"You're not getting away that easily, vermin!" Yellow screeched. She was at her wits end. Her ship was destroyed, her gem was cracked, and almost all her crew were poofed, or worse. Yellow briskly walked forward, regaining her composure. Stevonnie was on their hands and knees, finding it hard to move. Yellow Diamond put her sword at the back of Stevonnie's neck, and raised her blade. As she began the swing down, there was the sound of a rocket taking off, and Yellow Diamond's hands exploded, causing the sword to swing through the air and stab into a wall. The furious leader of Home World turned, and saw it. Garnet, one arm grasping the ship side of the crack in the ceiling, the other pointing at Yellow Diamond, hand missing, gem showing.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Garnet said, cool and calm as ever. She slid down the rock face, reforming her lost hand while doing so. Stevonnie took that chance to get to their feet, and grabbed Rose's sword. Without warning, Yellow Diamond spun, and kicked Stevonnie sideways. She was aiming for the face, but with the size of her foot, ended up just hitting all of them. Stevonnie once again was sent hurtling across the room. This time, in mid-air, Stevonnie calmed themselves, and began to float, slowing down till they tapped the wall. Garnet sped forward, hitting Yellow Diamond in the shin. It forced her back a few steps, but she recovered. She attempted to kick Garnet, but the fusion was too fast, and knew everything that Yellow Diamond could possibly do. Garnet spun gracefully, dodging a kick, and slammed her left gauntlet down on Yellow Diamond's shin again, this time making the giant yellow woman fall over onto her back. Stevonnie ran forwards, sword in their hands. The words that Rose had said to Steven ran through their head repeatedly. Connie flinched, and the Stevonnie tripped. They regained their footing and kept running, gaining speed. Garnet was between Stevonnie and Yellow Diamond, ready to give her fellow fusion a boost up. Stevonnie put a foot in Garnet's interlaced fingers, and straightened their leg. The force of Garnet pushing up as well made Stevonnie fly up and hit the ceiling. They pushed off, falling back down at alarming speed. Yellow Diamond noticed this, and tried to raise an arm to defend herself, but it was too late. Stevonnie swung down with the butt of Rose's sword for the second time that night, and unlike the first, this time, with a sickening crack, Yellow Diamond's gem cracked and shattered. Steven and Connie would never forget the look on her face as her form left her. It was of pure fear.

So, that's the 'official' end. I'm going to make another chapter, more as an epilogue. I hope you liked my story, it's been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?


	5. Quick announcement

Hi again

I know I said the last chapter was the last, but I really wanted to tie things up a lot more. So I'm working on one last chapter, that's going to give this ending at least a little bit of happiness.


	6. Chapter 5 We are the crystal gems

It was a rather peaceful, sunny day in Beach City. The ocean was calm, it was a beautifully warm, and a soft breeze made its way through the town. The wreckage of Yellow Diamond's ship was still on the beach, between the temple and Beach City. A make shift bridge had been made from wood to get from one side to the other. Peridot had tried to lift it again, but it was just too much for her. The remaining Crystal Gems hadn't been taking the loss of two of their very finite number of members very fell. Pearl spent most of her time for the few days after the attack in Amethyst's room. Not sorting or cleaning, just looking at all the different things she'd collected, remembering good times they'd had together.

Peridot moved into the temple on the second day. She couldn't bare being at the barn, it was too painful. The Crystal Gems made her a special room, just for her. It was a similar shape to the burning room, but it had high tech tools, work benches, computers, and a lack of lava or bubbled gems. Garnet had been going on a lot of 'missions' recently, but everyone knew Ruby and Sapphire were fighting. They were torn on how much they helped in the recent events. Steven sat on his bed, watching the news on his TV. Every channel had been going crazy on the 'alien invasion' that had occurred. Countless journalists and TV crews had been on the beach, looking at the wreckage, and trying to get an interview with the Crystal Gems, or Steven. They'd taken quite a liking to the child who lived with aliens. Steven sighed, remembering when it used to be so peaceful and happy in Beach City.

Steven heard someone walking up the wooden steps to the house, and was about to get up when Pearl opened the door and came in. She was holding around a dozen letters, sorting through them. It's nice that she's getting out and about, Steven thought. Pearl kept walking until she reached the kitchen, then frowned and stopped.

"Steven, were you expecting a letter from someone called 'The United Nations of Earth' (is there an actual thing like this? Idk)." Pearl asked. Intrigued, Steven got out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen. Pearl handed him the letter, while she kept sorting through the others, muttering about 'interviews' and 'offers of a lifetime'. She laughed at that last one. It was funny to her when humans thought they knew anything about the Crystal Gems. Steven opened the letter, and skimmed through it. It briefly talked of a group that formed in response to the encounter with Yellow Diamond, and the certification of alien life. It babbled on about it for a while. Steven wasn't in the mood to read all of it. He skipped to the point. The letter was an invitation to talk to the most important people on the planet, about the 'aliens' and about his life. Steven looked up from the piece of paper. This was a chance to get everyone to understand the mourning the Crystal Gems were going through. It was a way to get them to leave him and his friends alone. "Pearl, I'll need some paper and some pens."

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"We're going to talk to the United Nations of Earth." Steven looked to his ukulele, which leaned against the wall next to his bed. "Well, maybe not 'talk' to them."

The conference complex, or at least, that's what they were calling it, was enormous. It had been built in the last few years, just outside Empire City, but hadn't been used yet. The sky was filled with clouds, and threatened to rain on all that were in the roofless 'conference' room. It was the shape, and almost the size of a football field, filled with chairs, desks, and microphones. In the centre of the back, there was a large platform. This is where Steven would present the story of his life. Guards patrolled the edges, including Connie's dad. Steven stood in a back-stage area hiding behind the platform. He tuned his ukulele, and did a final read of his notes. Pearl and Peridot were with him, talking to each other about something. Steven wasn't really listening. He was focusing on the story he was about to tell. Steven heard two sets of footsteps, and from a pathway out of the complex came two small gems, one blue, one red. Sapphire and Ruby seemed angry at each other. They weren't touching at all, or even looking at one another. A guard gave Steven the sign that it was time for him to move onto the platform. He slowly followed the guard, the Crystal Gems behind him. Bright lights from far away hit him, and he had to raise an arm to block it while his eyes adjusted.

There were hundreds of people there. There were reporters, leaders, scientists, philosophers, generals, and so many more. They all murmured with each other about how ridiculous it was that they were about to be given a presentation on the existence of life outside of Earth by a fourteen-year-old child. Steven waited for it to die down, put his mouth to the microphone that had been adjusted to his level, then he spoke.

"My name, is Steven Quartz Universe. I am half human, half alien. I live in Beach City with my family, the Crystal Gems, and this is my story." He repositioned his ukulele so he could play it easier, and then he sung. He sung of gem kind, and their magical abilities. He sung of Home World, and the tyrannical Diamonds, the amount of emotion he put into this song was immense. He sung of their conquest through the stars, and fate of any planet they found. He sung of Earth, and its' amazing beauty. He sung of Rose Quartz, and her rebellion against her home, to save the Earth. He was about to continue about Pink Diamond, when a low rumbling began to emerge from the sky.

An orange light glowed in one spot, in the centre of the sky. The rumbling grew louder, until something slowly descended from the clouds. It was a ruby ship, but not quite. It was a shade of white, a bit lighter than the clouds. The once orange, now red light of the sensors were locked on to Steven and the Crystal Gems. It landed at the front left corner of the platform, the gangway extended, tapping the centre of the front. There were a few seconds of silence, before two Quartz guards walked out. They were different to the ones that Steven had fought before. These ones clothes were more white, with a white diamond insignia on them. Behind them, a tall, thin gem walked. For a moment, Steven thought it was Crystal Pearl standing there, the similarity was uncanny. She wore something like the other Pearls that he'd seen before, but seemed to be a bit more 'fancy', at least by Home World standards. When she was certain of there being no immediate threat, she turned to face Steven, and spoke loud enough for the microphone to pick up everything she said. "I am a representative of Home World. We have received news of Yellow Diamond's demise. By the decree of my Diamond, White Diamond, no Home World gem shall ever set foot on this planet again."

From behind him, Steven could hear Pearl, the newly reformed Garnet, and Peridot make sounds of surprise and confusion. The humans in the crowd seemed un-easy, not sure if this was part of the presentation or not. "We have lost much here, over these last few thousand years." The Pearl continued. "Many gems have been shattered, many resources have been wasted. It has been realised that the easiest and best course of action is to halt all operations on this planet, present and in future. Yellow Diamond was the main force that drove the attempts to reclaim the Earth. Now that she is gone, the rest of us are left wanting only for this to end. So, we leave you, Crystal Gems, to your new home. Goodbye"

With that, the Pearl and her two guards walked back onto their ship, which began to whir, and start up. White rings appeared above it, strange, unnatural sounds seemed to come from it. The rings contracted, and formed a black spot above the ship, lifting it up into the air. It hung there for a few moments, before it whizzed off into the sky, and away from Earth, forever. One of the scientists in the crowd jumped to his feet and yelled "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!? Utilising black holes for space travel! I told you it was possible!"

Pearl took over from Steven, calming everyone down, explaining what had just happened, before letting Steven continue with his song, which he did. He sung of Pink Diamond, and his mother chattering her. He sung of the corrupted gems, and the danger they posed to the Earth. He sung of each of the Crystal Gems. Garnet, the strong, loving, future seeing mother. He song of Amethyst, the fun loving, care free, wild one. Pearl, the protective, loyal knight. Lapis, the powerful, troubled, and tragic gem who only wanted a home. He sung of Peridot , the smart, great and lovable Peridot. Finally, he sung of what they had just been through, the death of his father, the deaths of the Famethyst, the death of Lapis and Amethyst, and the defeat of Yellow Diamond. He finished the song, and thanked them all for listening. He noticed before he left, that there were tears in almost everyone's eyes. The Crystal Gems packed up everything they had brought, and headed back home in the nearest warp pad. Steven took a moment to look at his remaining family. Garnet was doing all the heavy lifting, though there wasn't much to be lifted. Pearl and Peridot were talking about the Pearl they had just seen, and her similarities to Crystal Pearl. Steven called Connie, and told her he was coming back to Beach City now. He took one more look at Empire City, and thought of his dad, Mr Greg, now with his Rose. He thought of Amethyst, no longer having to worry about the circumstances of her creation, and Lapis, who didn't have the weight of the thousands of years in a mirror, or the months as Malachite on her shoulders anymore. They may have been gone, but they were happier now.

Well, it's over, isn't it?

It's finally done. I realise that it's not as happy an ending as I said I'd make it, but damn, there wasn't much I could do to make it happy. Thank you, all of you. I know I've said that a lot recently, but that doesn't change how much its meant to me that you've taken the time to read what I made. The next story I'm going to make (In a few weeks, if not a month) will be a more regular horror story, focused around Peridot.

Ok, this is my final thank you.

That'll be all.


End file.
